The present invention relates in general to switches and in particular to a new and useful pushbutton switch which includes a tilting contact member tiltably mounted in a casing and engageable by a biasing spring and pushbutton.
Pushbutton switches of this kind are known, and they are employed either individually or in groups. Groups of switches are used in business machines, for example. It depends very substantially on the specific use, whether pushbuttons with a long or short stroke or a smooth or relative tight action are required, while in all instances, low cost and ease of exchange are repair are of importance.